ScuttleButtle
by Baby Maslow
Summary: Welcome to Scuttlebuttle, sign in? Don't have an account?Sign up, it's easy, even a five year old can do it. Inspired by Twitter
1. Chapter 1

Scuttlebuttle

**AN; Just a little some thing to keep me busy as i wait for the boys' new album**

**Chapter 1-Getting Started**

**TheCarlosGarcia: **Chillin' by the pool with The J's

**1LoganMitchell: **Another assignment, another A

**KendallKnightBTR: **Getting ready for my date...wish me luck :)

**1 NEW BUTTLE**

**kaileewainright: **finally joined Scuttbutt,oh joy (note the sarcasm)

**4 NEW BUTTLES**

****jamesdiamond:**** Morning, everyone :)

******CammyZariah:******Anyone else likes fruit salad?

****JoJoTaylor:**** Sleepy, sleepy,zzzzz

****KatieKnight:**** Another boring day at Palm Woods

****kaileewaingright: #studiosession,** **these guys are way too talented. Big ups to **1LoganMitchell, KendallKnightBTR,jamesdiamond,TheCarlosGarcia**

**jamesdiamond; #studiosession,** always a pleasure working with **kaileewainright, **u r also talented, girl

**GustavoRocque: #studiosession, **nailed that killer mix, **#elevate **is gonna be off the charts. Look out for the single **MUSIC SOUNDS BETTER WITH YOU**

**Kellywainright: studiosession, GustaoveRocque, **nailed that killer mix, **#elevate **is gonna be off the charts. Look out for the single **MUSIC SOUNDS BETTER WITH YOU. **Rescuttled by Kelly Wainright

**CurlyJennifer: kaileewainright,** I refuse to say it

**kaileewainright: CurlyJennifer, **It wont kill you to just say it but I know you wanna

**CurlyJennifer: kaileewainright, #studiosession, **cant wait and yes, I am a BTR fan too :)

**kaileewainright: CurlyJennifer, **I KNEW IT :P

**JoJoTaylor: KendallKnightBTR, **yeah, I got the message, thanks for making my day

**3 NEW BUTTLES**

**1LoganMitchell: #Cleo, **best show ever

**ReginaldBitters: #payyourrent, **pay your rent to avoid eviction

**KatieKnight: ReginaldBitter, #payyourrent, **pay your rent to avoid evition...seriously?. Rescuttled by Katie Knight

**ReginaldBitters: KatieKnight, **a guy has to make a living

**TheCarlosGarcia: #studiosession, **who's up for the most amazing listening seesion of BTR's new album?

**jamesdiamond: **Her favorite flavor is vanilla, something we have in common

**KendallKnightBTR: #studiosession, **The Boys and I are hosting a listening session at Rocque Records, be there

**kaileewainright: **on my way to the Rickelodeon Studios for a meeting with the set designers, hope it doesnt last long

**1LoganMitchell: **okay, its starting to get preety ofishial, i am tots in love with dis show...wow, I mispelt words

**jamesdiamond: kaileewainright, **HA! I told her so but I'm gonna be a gentleman and not rub it in her face but aint making any promises

**CurlyJennifer: **sometimes I hate that pretty boy

**brunettejenny: **Another boring by the pool area but i cant wait for the **#studiosession **and yes, people I am a BTR fan

**Kellywainright: jamesdiamond, **If only but you know how she hates it, just try and change her mind

**kaileewainright: CrazyColour1998, **almost but its really difficult to do but thanks, hun :)

**Guitardude: #studiosession, **i am so excited, dudes

**GustavoRocque: jamesdiamond, TheCarlosGarcia, 1LoganMitchell, KendallKnightBTR, **STUDIO NOW!

**jamesdiamond: #studiosession, **here goes nothing

**1LoganMitchell: #studiosession, **Alrighty, time to get this show on the road

**TheCarlosGarcia: #studiosession, **I want a corndog

**KendallKnightBTR: #studiosession, **Get ready for the biggest listening sesion in the history of Rocque Records


	2. Chapter 2

Scuttlebuttle

**AN; Just a little some thing to keep me busy as i wait for the boys' new album**

**Chapter 2-Food and Other things**

**TheCarlosGarcia: **Me is hungry

**jamesdiamond: TheCarlosGarcia,**Me is hungry. Rescuttlde by James Diamond via Blueberry

**1LoganMitchell: #hunger,** how many people skip the most important meal of the day?

**CammyZariah: #hunger, **I do but I always get yelled at so I kinda stopped

**kaileewainright: #hunger, **I also do but someone keeps yelling their pretty boy face off at me to and i quote "maintain my figure". I swear that guy is reading way too many women mags

**jamesdiamond: kaileewainright, **I DO NOT

**KendallKnightBTR: **That weather lady whats her face lied. She was supposed to say CLOUDY WITH A HEAVY CHANCE OF THUNDER STORM

**KatieKnight: **Feeling wants to be my guinea pig?

**TheCarlosGarcia: #hunger, **kip BREAKFAST? Never have, never will

**jamesdiamond: TheCarlosGarcia, #hunger, **skip BREAKFAST? Never have, never will. Rescttled by James Diamond

**CurlyJennifer: kaileewainright, **I really didn't mean to say that, it came out wrong

**CaliforniaGurl: jamesdiamond, **OMG! Me too but I was a bit disappointed at the end

**KendallKnightBTR: ****#randomquestion, **whats your favorite shoe?...VANS all the way, baby

**GusatvoRocque: #hunger, **whoever skips breakfast is an idiot

**kaileewainright: MusicStarr, **no,love but thanks for the message

**JustJason: jamesdiamond, **Nope! Tried making a club mix and it was not nice at all

**brunettejenny: blondejennifer, **i do not know but it was worthwhile

**SteffyKnight: KendallKnightBTR, **No way! That ref was totally out of line, I mean come on! Its ICE HOCKEY not football, how the hell headbutts others on ice?

**KendallKnightBTR: SteffyKnight, **I know! But I wonder if Uncle Joey went nuts about it but then again pretty much most Knights are hockey freaks

**LiLMissSparles: jamesdiamond, **Nope! As much as I love Aunt Brooke, I can NOT go against her besides you should know that already

**kaileewainright: CurlyJennifer, **Go say you're sorry or I wont talk to you for a week

**Kellywainright: GustavoRocque, **You really need a hobby

**MusicStarr: #randomquestion, **whats your favorite shoe?...HIGH HEELS are my fav

**jamesdiamond: kaileewainright, **I'm starting to hate that ggirl

**TheCarlosGarcia: #randomquestion, **whats your favorite shoe?...CONVERSE SNEAKERS and flip-flops on a ssunny day

**TylerBear: **another underwear commercial, doesnt that woman ever get tired?

**JustJason: jamesdiamond, **now we're talking but Jay, I need more time

**LiLMissSparkles: kaileewainright, **Yeah but man, he was scared shitless...i meant senseless, i keep forgetting there are kids on this site

**1LoganMitchell: CammyZariah, **Tonight at 7 and lets hope everybody gets here early befoe you know who arrives

**JoJoTaylor: **I am tired beyond normality, cant believe i worked for 4 hours straight

**1LoganMitchell: **Anyone wanna buy Carlos Garcia for 25c?

**TheCarlosGarcia: ****1LoganMitchell, **not cool, Logie

**jamesdiamond: JustJason, **yeah, baby! Told you it would work but thanks man

**SteffyKnight: MamaKnight, **Yes, Aunt Jennifer but dont count on it too much

**BTRFanGirl98: **OMG! Just saw James Diamond's new video he made on ScoobTube, its so cute

**jamesdiamond: **I am loving this weather, it gives me an excuse to stay in doors

**KendallKnightBTR: **I miss eating pork chops, mashed potatoes, gravy, the works...who wants to join me for dinner?

**MelLovesKendall: KendallKnghtBTR, **i'll join you...call me at 310 252 3665

**kaileewainright: jamesdiamond, **yes i would, gimme a minute

**Kellywainright: jamesdiamond, kaileewainright, **what are you two up to?

**jamesdiamond: Kellywainright, **just planning on sitting in front of the fire pit and cuddle, that a crime?

**Kellywainright: jamesdiamond, **H! I thought you were atlking about something else

**kaileewainright: Kellywainright: **paranoid much?

**jamesdiamond: KendallKnightBTR, **thanks man, but I'll make it extra special

**TheCarlosGarcia: brunettejenny, **thanks, Jen! ;)

**1LoganMitchell: kaileewainright, **can you please tell your "Precious Litos Baby" to get raedy to die?

**kaileewainright: **Oh, Carlos!


End file.
